The Game of Sunken Fields
by LunaticDream
Summary: Endou and his friend Kazemaru were invite up  more like Endou invited Kazemaru  to Endou's uncle's house, but they never knew that there are monsters hiding and waiting for them.  This is a early christmas gift for everyone.  Not sure if this is a Yaoi fi
1. Chapter 1

Kokoro: Im back again XD

Akari: This story is based on one of Kokoro-chan's favorite book XD

Disclaimer: Kokoro doesn't own Inazuma Eleven or The Game of Sunken Places(the book that she got the idea from)

Kokoro: This story is called...The Game of Sunken Fields!

* * *

><p>:: The Starting Point of an Adventure::<p>

Not everything in the mailbox looks really interesting today, since there is mostly full of bills and catalogs persuading people to buy Red Bulls or T-shirts with hot boy that have 6 packs and abs. Except for one particular letter that caught young Endou's eyes. A letter that was outlined in soccer ball border and addressed in messy hand written words. Curiosity has finally over-came him as he ripped it open.

Later that day, Endou showed it to his best friend were taking a break from their soccer practice. " Ichirouta, I got a Invitation!"

"From who?" asked Kazemaru.

"From my Uncle Kudou in Hokkaido." Endou said.

"He sure has a strange taste...especially when it comes to the look of a letters. Im not offending soccer or your uncle...but..." Kazemaru was cut of by Endou.

"You're actually not the first one to said that. Lots of people thinks he is weird." Endou told Kazemaru with one of those "Your-Not-Offending-Me" expression.

Kazemaru then gave a relief sigh.

"So." said Endou, " I am suppose to go to his place and visit him, and my cousin Fuyuka, but the letter told me to bring a companion with me for my...er...entertainment. So I am choosing you"

"Seriously, just for your entertainment, that's why you are bringing me?" Kazemaru ask with a WTF look." Just saying, I am a friend. Not a slave that pole dances for you!"

"But u look like a girl..."

* * *

><p>Very soon, they have made arrangements with their mother to take the "Flying Bus" up to Hokkaido's Crystal Mountain and stay there for 2 weeks. The only thing that Mrs. Kazemaru would say was "Oh my gosh, Hokkaido. It's already snowing there." like a broken recorder repeating the sentence.<p>

Three weeks have passed since the letter arrived, the 2 boys were standing in the Flying Bus stop with other people waiting for the 8:00 bus asking each other question. For example, Kazemaru asked Endou which part of the family Uncle Kudou was from. To Ichirouta's surprise, Uncle Kudou was a Fuyuka's foster father. After a really long long long chat, the bus have come. To their dismay after checking the watch, the bus delayed about 12 *beeping* hr!

For the next 1-2 hour, Endou was reading soccer magazines, while Kazemaru was braiding his hair since there was nothing to do. Out of the corner of Kazemaru's eye, he saw a red head teenager taking a necklace like item from his pocket and wrapping it on his index finger. Something that shined like a blade from a far, witha purple crystal dangling on the end of the string.

* * *

><p>After the bus arrived, Kazemaru started to tell Endou everything on the way walking towards the snack bar. Suddenly Kazemaru stopped and pulled Endou into the nearby bushes while pointing to the boys bathroom. "He...he's there, that boy I was talking about..." Kazemaru said in a whisper.<p>

" Um...Kazemaru, he went to the bathroom..." was the only thing Endou could say.

" That's weird..." Kazemaru replied with a confused tone.

" Seriously Kazemaru, that's because boys are allowed to go to the boys bathroom...it is not like you don't know this" explained Endou.

From the back, a man came up to them and ask them where they were going. The only thing Endou could reply was " Visiting my Uncle, but he hasn't come yet."

"He lives here?" The man asked.

"More like the um...out skirt of town" Kazemaru piped out. Which made Endou sweatdrop since that was a 180 degree change of mood.

"What's his name?"

"Kudou Michiya" Endou replied back.

The strangers face was getting paler and paler each second. "GO home, don't go there. No one in Hokkaido dared to step near that place. This November, the mayor was found dead, and lots of people have disappeared after going up there. I am warning you, go home. Your Uncle is up to something! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" the man cried, after that he turned and ran away like a wind.

"um...okay" was the only thing endou could manage to speak out.

Even though Endou was not scared, but the boy beside him was. Kazemaru was shivering with fear after hearing what the stranger said. The town suddenly turned so silent as if there was no one living there. The only thing anyone could here was the sound of galloping horses from a far...but why is there a galloping horses in town?

::END::

* * *

><p>Kokoro: That's all for the first chapter XD<p>

Akari: O.e who's the red-headed dude.

Kokoro: Not telling

Akari: um...why is there galloping horses?

Kokoro: =w= still, not telling

Akari: =w= dang it

Kokoro:Anyways...

Akari: **R&R X3**

Kokoro: =w= You stole my line stupid OC .

Akari: :P not ma(my) fault.

**Note: O.e Kazemaru sounded so OOC...****and he sounds like a idiot when Endou sounds like a genius...**


	2. Chapter 2

Akari: QAQ OMFG. I am SO TOUCH! People actually still read my story..

Floric1434: OwO I also do wonder who the red head boy is~ (innersef: WAIT...aren't I the one that plans the story? How would I not know?!)

InaZumaElle: :D in the course of a person's life, there is always a day when they would be SMART!

StarLikeShadows: AWWW thanksss :3

Artistically-Free: :/ update soon...yea...

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2~<p>

On the ride to Uncle Kudou's Mansion was really quiet, somehow awkward. No one really said a word. Uncle Kudou was literally glaring at Kazemaru every now and then when he looks up from the newspaper while Kazemaru was nervously sitting there not making a single move. It somehow looks like he even forgot how to breathe. As for Endou, he was just looking back and forth from his uncle to his best friend. Once the carriage stopped, Kazemaru then look out to find a beautiful purple hair girl who he assume may be Uncle Kudou's daughter.

"COUSIN FUYUKA!" Endou cried running down to give his cousin a bear hug just like a little kid would do when he/she sees their father/mother coming back after a long departure of time. Giggling like crazy Fuyuka hugs Endou back.

"Seems like you never change kiddo. Go into the house and get change for dinner. Don't worry about the luggage. The butler will bring it up for you." Uncle Kudou said as he walked into the house. Even from outside, you can hear him yelling someone's name like a command.

"Let's go in than" Endou cheerfully said.

"Wait, why don't you introduce me to your little friend over here?" Fuyuka asked.

"His name is Kazemaru, and he is my best friend. Enough said, I'm going to go up and change." Endou said impatiently.

"Me two, I am kind of hungry now," Kazemaru quickly added in before Fuyuka can ask anymore question.

* * *

><p>Just like the ride to the mansion, dinner was pretty much the same. Uncle Kudou seems like a person who prefers to not speak when eating. As the maid's and butlers begun bringing meals out, you can literally see Endou and Kazemaru drooling like crazy as if they have not ate anything for days. Wait no, for months. They started to devour everything on the table in a speed of lightning. After dinner, Uncle Kudou just shoo them away with a "Run along kids, and go play some boardgames." after that, he excused himself and the boys left not long afterwards.<p>

As the find their way up to the recreation room, they found themselves getting lost. After half an hour, they decided to give up and ask a random butler to lead their way. Follwing the butler Someoka, they finalling reach a halt infront of a golden door room. Room 200, Room 201 and Recreation Room is carved on the door. Here we are young master Someoka mumbled and walk away. Inside the recreation room, you can find many toys and games. It is basically a Toys R'us except BIGGER. As the two boys walked around the room, something caught Endou's eye. A board game wide opened on a cushion.

"Hey Kazemaru. Look at this." Endou whispered to Kazemaru even if no one other then them are in there. The board game was like all other traditional double-folded game boards. What surprises Endou is that the game board was almost blank other then a spot that marked START and the title. Inside the box, there was a little drawing that looked exactly like the Manor. On the bottom of the picture it was labeled "Kudou Manor". The game was titled The Game of Sunken Fields.

"Endou, that picture looks like this manor" Kazemaru pointed out at the Kudou Manor picture.

"The picture IS a drawn version of Uncle Kudou's Mansion" Endou replied, stating the obvious.

"I wonder where the rules are.." Kazemaru questioned. Before Endou was about to reply a knock was heard.

"Mr Kudou has requested for you presence downstairs to bid him good night." a feminie voice said behind the door.

"We will be down soon" Endou replied as soon as he heard footsteps leaving he stood up and walked out the door as Kazemaru followed behind

Downstairs the living room was quiet. Uncle Kudou was sitting on his chair looking at the newspaper. He looked up to see Endou and Kazemaru.

"Good night Uncle Kudou" Endou audibly bid.

"Good night Endou" Uncle Kudou bid back

"Good night Sir." Kazemaru bid Uncle Kudou.

"Good night Endou's friend" Uncle Kudou rudely spatted. Leaving Endou standing there sweat dropping.

"Um Sir, do you know where our luggage are?" Kazemaru kindly ask trying to make another attempt of talking with Uncle Kudou.

" I have ordered the butler to burn those luggage." Uncle Kudou replied. Leaving Endou and Kazemaru standing with their mouth wide opened.

"YOU TOLD THEM TO BURN OUR LUGGAGE?!" both boys exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Akari:I know it is a short chapter. I will update more frequently now. SO TUNE IN FOR MOREEE :D<p>

Here is your chapter riddle...

What is black and white and red all over? (no, it is not a newspaper)

;D please submit the answer with your review

NOTICE: I HAVE CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO LUNATIC DREAM


End file.
